


Moments in Another Life

by Doranwen



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: What if the Brotherhood (and thereby the X-Men) never ran across Logan and Rogue?  Maybe their lives would have looked something like this…





	Moments in Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



"You really should wear your seatbelt," Marie told him.

The cheek of the girl! Logan almost found himself grinning with amusement, an urge which felt very strange; he was used to grinning at an opponent, but those grins held far more malice than humor. "Look, I don't need advice on automobile safety, all right?" He glanced over at her. She ducked her head away from him. He rolled his eyes a little, but pulled the seatbelt on, snapping it in place with a loud click. Just in case they got pulled over when they got to civilization next, of course.

* * *

"Physics, seriously?" Marie lifted up the heavy textbook and dropped it with a groan. "I thought I'd escaped school."

Logan chuckled. "You gonna try telling me that's why you ran away?"

She gave him a dirty look and went back to the couch where she'd left her sketchpad.

"Look, kid, you deserve an education like everyone else. And these classes are all done by correspondence. You only have to go into the city for the tests," he said.

The only answer was a snort from Marie's direction. Logan ignored it; she'd get bored eventually and give the books a try.

* * *

"You don't even know if my name really _is_ Logan!" he shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Marie shouted back. "I know who you _are_. You're the man who took me in when you didn't have to. You're the man who taught me everything I know. The man who taught me to defend myself from anyone who would try to hurt me. The man who I love—and who, I'm pretty sure, loves me back."

Logan smiled a little. "Pretty sure, huh?"

"Yeah." She wrapped a gloved hand around his; squeezed it. "You're gonna kiss me now," she said.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The last drabble is intended somewhat more in the future than the second, and left deliberately vague. The reader may decide when it occurs.


End file.
